


Feral

by Nike



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Inflation, Kinky, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nike/pseuds/Nike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs flowers and fancy balls when you have the chase?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got inspired to write this because of my fellow Evil Author, Icka M Chif. I have no clue if she'll even like this, but here we go. It did turn out kinkier than I was expecting, but that seems to be a side effect of me being asexual - I can't seem to write sex without making it kinky somehow.

**Feral**

Jack was perched naked on a tree. He actually preferred that state to being clothed, a result of spending three hundred years with mostly animals for company. Of course, he also really liked playing with human children, so he'd worn clothes for their sake. People who went about without clothes in front of human children were considered pedophiles and Jack wasn't a pedophile. Oh, no, his interests lay somewhere much different.

That was actually why Jack was naked in the Warren. He had permission to be because, barring random accidents with North's snow globes, children couldn't and didn't come into the Warren without Bunny's help. No one did. And Bunny didn't exactly mind Jack wandering around naked in the Warren. Quite the opposite, in fact.

The others thought Jack and Bunny's relationship was weird and lustful, but sweet nonetheless. They didn't quite manage to get that Jack had spent three hundred years being essentially feral and that their attempts at civilizing him would only work if he wanted them to. Bunny got it, though. 

While the others were wondering what ever happened to courtship, Jack and Bunny wondered how the others missed that they'd essentially been courting ever since they first met. Animals and animal-like beings didn't do flowers and candy and promises you don't intend to keep. They showed off how strong they were, if they were good providers, the quality of the home they could provide. They showed off their colors and strutted their stuff. Jack and Aster had quietly declared neither the winner because while Bunny had collected more teeth when they helped Tooth out, Jack had managed to gather belief in the Guardians right when it was fading, which was a damn sight more precious. Both were good in a fight and, well, Bunny actually had a home to show off, while Jack didn't, hence Jack hanging out in the Warren.

After that, it was just a matter of sex. Quite frankly, neither Jack nor Bunny got the point of marriage. Sure, they were monogamous, but that didn't require religious rites, official documents, or a party or anything. Besides, they were immortal. 'Til death do you part wasn't a good idea when you could live long enough to grow bored of each other. That didn't mean they didn't hope they'd love each other for a good, long time. And, well, the sex was awesome.

Jack didn't really get the point of foreplay. If you wanted someone, you approached and initiated a chase, either as the chaser or the chasee. If they weren't interested, they wouldn't run and you knew to back off. If you were stupid and didn't back off, they had every right to get violent with you and likely would very quickly. It was all very straightforward in Jack's book. Which is why he was so very frustrated at the moment.

Jack shifted in his crouched position up in the tree with a soft hiss, his cock so hard it was aching. Bunny, who was down in the glen below, flicked an ear in Jack's direction, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the winter sprite. Jack pouted. He'd gone to a lot of trouble preparing to either chase or be chased and Bunny was _working_.

One of the large stone egg golems had broken down and apparently there were actually mechanisms, complicated ones, inside those eggs. Bunny had carried a tool box down to where this one had come to a stop and had his arms buried in its internal workings. Every so often, he'd pull back and bend over to put away a tool and pick up a new one, ass and fluffy white tail up in the air, the tease. He knew Jack was there, Jack knew he did, and Jack wasn't exactly downwind, so the pooka could probably smell his arousal. But he wasn't running and when Jack had even tried approaching, Bunny had given him a sharp look, so Jack had backed off and gone up the tree. He also, however, wasn't trying to shoo Jack away. The fact Bunny didn't have to bend over double to put down and pick up his tools was sending a message, namely, 'Wait for it. I'm interested, but not just yet.'

Jack shifted again and thought about their last romp. He'd caught Bunny that time and, well, Bunny's people had measured sexual stamina not in how long you could last without coming but instead in how many times you could come. Bunny had been a mess by the time Jack had come, resulting in a bath and a bout of very wet sex and followed by grooming, where they got very hands - and mouths - on with each other.

Jack let out a soft moan and cursed because he hadn't been aware he could get any harder. Both of Bunny's ears flicked towards Jack. Jack debated whining about whether Bunny was done yet because he was going to die of blue balls if this kept up and if Bunny wasn't interested, he'd go and use his hand or something, but this waiting was torture. Before he could, Bunny extracted his hands from the interior of the egg, closed the panel and patted the golem on the side as it lurched upright and wandered away. Bunny bent over to put away the tool and stood up with a rag that he wiped his hands on. Then, holding the piece of cloth loosely in one hand, he _stretched_. Jack whimpered at the display of rippling muscle because it wasn't fair! He wanted it and he couldn't have it!

Bunny turned his head at the sound of Jack's whimper, smirked, and then dropped the cloth as he ran. Jack was after him like a shot. Jack's ability to fly got him out of the glen right on Bunny's tail, but then Bunny hit the tree line and that hindered Jack like nobody's business. Jack huffed but just switched to parkour-style moves. He did fly in forests and cities, after all. The chase went on, over hills and streams and meadows all hidden in this underground paradise, but Bunny kept taking sharp turns every time Jack started getting close enough and he never quite slowed down enough to be caught.

Jack gritted his teeth and put on a burst of speed, only for Bunny to disappear before Jack could touch him. Jack came to a halt, hovering above a wildflower meadow Bunny kept for color samples, trying to figure out how the other could've disappeared. It was a bit of a reminder that this was Bunny's turf, as was being tackled out of the air.

They tumbled and wrestled for dominance on the soft greenery, the broken plants letting out fragrant smells as they rolled. For a few seconds, Jack had Bunny on his back, Jack between his legs, but then Bunny got one leg up and kicked Jack away, hard enough to get him off, but gently enough there wouldn't even be a bruise. Jack was impressed, if somewhat winded as he moved to rejoin the tussle. He'd only gotten to his knees when Bunny was suddenly there, teeth at the nape of Jack's neck and front pressed against Jack's back. Jack froze and then Bunny grabbed his hips and entered him in one long, smooth thrust. Jack yowled in surprise and lust because _yes_. He was glad he'd prepared himself just in case because he was just slick enough, although that wouldn't be a worry for long as Bunny came as soon as he was fully seated inside of Jack.

It was a nice warmth in his belly, Jack decided. Not like the unbearable heat of summer, but more like the warmth of a spring day that encouraged the ice and snow to melt drip by drip, trickle by trickle. Jack wouldn't mind melting, especially since his cock felt like it had to be harder than a block of ice.

"Move," he commanded, bucking his hips and trying to force Bunny to do more than... than... okay, sit there was the wrong phrase, but surely Bunny had something better to do than stay there with his cock buried inside of Jack.

"None of that, now," Bunny chided, nipping at the place where Jack's neck met his shoulders. "Give me a chance ta get used to ya, first." 

Jack moaned and then begged, "Come on, Bunny! Fuck me, already!"

"Impatient little whelp, aren't ya?" Bunny teased in a fond tone of voice.

"Damn right."

Bunny chuckled as he adjusted his grip on Jack's hips. Then he started thrusting. Jack was very vocal in his approval and tried to meet and match Bunny's movements, but Bunny kept coming and every time he did, he'd change his rhythm.

"Bunny!" Jack whined as Bunny slipped one hand to cradle Jack's belly as gently as he would an egg. That was about the point Jack realized he was starting to feel full - not unpleasantly so - just there on the edge of his awareness. His stomach normally curved in slightly but right now it was starting to curve out. Jack's stomach had been bigger after one of North's party-feasts, so he knew he could hold more, but he was quite frankly more interested in coming himself. Jack braced himself better on one arm so he could move his free hand to his dripping cock, only for Bunny to bat his hand away.

"Bunny!"

"None of that. If you come, it's because I made ya come," Bunny insisted. He did, however, take mercy, and Jack came long and hard to the feeling of Bunny's claws gently running up the underside of his cock. His supporting arms gave out on him not long after, which is when Bunny shifted their positions. They ended up with Bunny in something like a crouch and Jack splayed wantonly in his lap, legs held spread by Bunny's own.

Bunny was fully seated in Jack, gravity making sure of that. The pooka didn't have a knot, Jack reflected, but he was so wide at the base that he might as well have one because the semen Jack could feel pouring into him even now wasn't going anywhere. And while Jack hadn't been a teenager in centuries, he still had the refractory period of one. His cock was already twitching in renewed interest.

"Ha! Bunny!" Jack half gasped, half-moaned as Bunny shifted his grip so he could grind Jack down on his cock.

"'m gonna fill you up. Fill ya up so much yer gonna overflow," Bunny muttered before grunting and coming again. "And you're gonna take it, aren't ya? You're going to take every single drop I can give ya."

"Yes. Yesyesyesyesyesyes _yes_ ," Jack started chanting as he writhed, wanting more. He started palming his cock again, bringing it back to full hardness before Bunny caught on and slapped his hands away. Jack keened and tried thrusting against the hand Bunny had right there, just out of reach as it gently cradled Jack's slowly filling belly. Then Bunny took the hand not cradling Jack and used it to tweak Jack's nipples even as Bunny explored Jack's sensitive neck with tongue and teeth and ticklish whiskers.

"Please!" Jack gasped as Bunny's hand ghosted by his cock again. He was painfully hard again by this point and the fullness was starting to reach the point it wasn't quite uncomfortable just yet but soon would be if it kept up. "Please. Please."

"Alright, love. Just give me a tick," Bunny said before grunting as he came again.

"No more. Too full," Jack muttered, which wasn't entirely true. He could probably take a few more before anything turned painful, something Bunny knew perfectly well.

"You can take one more, Jackie. One more and you can come."

"Yes," Jack agreed with a hiss as he tried thrusting himself down on Bunny's cock. Bunny just chuckled and grabbed Jack's hips as he shifted their positions again. He pulled out almost entirely, changed the angle, and thrust back in with a shout of completion. Jack was pretty certain he cried out as he came but he wasn't sure because he definitely blacked out.

Jack came to lying on his back in the grass, legs splayed and ass clenching and unclenching, as if futilely seeking Bunny's cock once more. Each small movement would send a fresh flood of semen to join the mess coating the inside of his thighs and pooling between his legs. Jack's cock twitched at the thought, still sensitive but unable to actually make it up again just yet.

Jack debated moving because the semen drying on his skin was starting to itch, but he couldn't bring himself to move just yet. He did manage to lift his head, if only to figure out where Bunny had gotten off to. The pooka was lying in the grass as well, belly down as he sketched something out on a drawing pad he'd pulled from somewhere. 

"Whatcha drawing, cottontail?" Jack slurred. Bunny gave him a wicked grin as he showed Jack the drawing from where he was laying. That was about the point Jack realized Bunny was lying dead south of him, because the picture was of Jack from the feet, loving attention paid to his currently debauched state. Jack went through several emotions before settling on a combination of amused, horny, and determined to steal that picture from Bunny.

"I'm going to get you for that, kangaroo."

Bunny chuckled.

"You'll have ta catch me first."


End file.
